


Gift Exchange – [Newt Scamander x Leta Lestrange Drabble]

by TechnoFay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Hogwarts, Newt is a Dork, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoFay/pseuds/TechnoFay
Summary: A Tumblr request for a fluffy gift exchange.





	

Late Christmas Eve, fourth year Newt Scamander sat in one of the corners of the library, an array of books spread before him as he worked to finished the essay he was writing. While there was no particular reason for him to be doing homework over break, there was something almost therapeutic about it, given it was on one of his favorite subjects. A dark haired girl crept up behind him, throwing her arms around his shoulders and nearly making him jump out of his seat.

“Leta?!” he cried out, earning a nasty look from the librarian as Leta slipped into the chair beside him. She had her long hair down today as opposed to her usual coif and Newt found that he liked it more, if only for the way it fluttered around her cheeks as she scooted closer to him, a sly expression on her face. He eyed her warily, the look on her face usually meaning she was up to no good.

“So... as you know, Christmas is tomorrow,” Leta started, placing her bag on the table and carefully drawing out a small box wrapped in bright blue and silver paper. He noted the name on the top as his own, gaze returning to Leta's face as she went on.

“I got a little something for you. Here. I wanted to give it to you in person,” she said thrusting the box into his hands. Newt carefully tore open the paper and flipped the lid off the box, revealing a jar of dirt surrounded by blue issue paper. Peering inside the jar, he could see what looked like a cluster of raisins buried in the dirt, but they were jet black and shiny. He looked up to Leta, blue eyes wide.

“Are these?”

“Yep,  _ fertilized _ Doxy eggs. You did say you wanted a closer look at their life cycle,” Leta looked pleased with herself, flipping a strand of hair over her shoulder, an action Newt watched with great interest, but there was still unease rising in his chest.

“I did, but... where did you get them?”

“Well... they left them out at the end of class, and the professor wasn't paying any attention–”

“You  _ stole _ them?” Newt interjected in a low hiss.

“They would have just destroyed them once we were done! Or fed them to the Bowtruckles, and then you'd never get a good look at them,” Leta said impatiently, annoyed that he didn't appreciate the trouble she had gone through to get him his gift.

“Besides, he's got hundreds of eggs, he won't miss a few.” Newt looked less than sure, looking down at the small glass jar full of dirt and Doxy eggs.

“I suppose... thank you though, I'll take excellent care of them,” He smirked at her, making her roll her eyes playfully.

“I hope so.”

Thinking of the gift he had gotten Leta, Newt straightened suddenly, carefully shifting the jar of Doxy eggs to his lap while he dug through his bag. He pulled out a small, flexible package wrapped in brown paper, passing it shyly to Leta.

“Here, for you. I know how you said– well, just go ahead and see for yourself,” he gestured for her to open it, and she looked from the parcel to him, her dark eyes glittering in the light that reminded him of the Doxy eggs he had just received. He never could quite tell everything she was thinking, but perhaps that's what made it so interesting to be around her.

Yeah... that was the reason, he decided, shoving the thought of her tossing her hair like she did and returning to Leta opening her gift. Leta tore open the package in barely contained eagerness, revealing a pair of tightly knit black gloves. She held them up, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

“I know you said you didn't like the gloves the school used for Care of Magical Creatures, so I thought I could make you some. They've got an Anti-Theft Charm on it as well as numerous Shielding Charms,” Newt babbled on, looking a tad nervous that she wouldn't like it. He had worked for weeks perfecting the spells so he could bewitch the gloves properly. Leta looked at him, smiling that soft, mysterious smile of hers and went to hug him, causing the color to rise to Newt's cheeks.

“Thank you, I love them.” Newt relaxed at her words, hesitantly going to hug her back for a few seconds before she pulled away, a wide smile on his face.

“Come on, let's go get some food from the kitchen,” she stood, slipping the gloves on and flitting over to the exit, looking back over her shoulder to see if he was following her. Newt quickly swept his books into his bag, stepping after her with his body feeling lighter than air. The only thing holding his attention was a slight retreating figure, vanishing around the corner in a wave of black hair.

 


End file.
